Behind the Walls
by attackonsanity
Summary: WARNING: This DOES and WILL contain spoilers from the anime (and a few from the manga) so if you do NOT want spoilers then I you should watch the rest of the anime (also, for the moment there is nothing from season 2 so it's okay if you've seen season 1 and not 2) This is basically the story of Attack on Titan but through Annie Leonhart's eyes.


**A/N: This is my first story on so sorry if I suck because I'm used to writing on Wattpad .-.**

Annie's POV:

The First Day

Training Corps

I had just arrived. Well, so did everybody else. I had arrived from quite a while away with Bertholdt and Reiner. We travelled on horseback for what seemed like weeks. The ride was slow, bumpy, extremely uncomfortable and also very awkward. We made little conversation at first but once we started talking we didn't stop. When we got there we tied up our horses in the stables and walked to the centre where we got our uniforms. We then joined the group being given the tour. There wasn't really much to see but oh well. When we got to the end of the tour the boys and girls spilt off to go to their cabins and get changed into our new uniforms.

I stepped up onto the creaky wooden stairs, one hand on the rail. It seemed as if nothing had been touched in a few years. Or just hadn't been cleaned in a while just by looking at the cobweb in the doorway and the dust everywhere.

I wiped my hand on my pants, desperately trying to get the dust off and continued walking through the door. There were very few windows in the cabin, each one was spaced between every third bed. There were about one hundred bunks altogether so around two hundred beds altogether. There were so many spare beds left over but we were told not to touch them because the instructors slept there. We all had to line up inside and wait while on of the instructors went around with a piece of paper giving them to each of us, each with a bed number and partner.

When the instructor finally came round to me I was one of the last people standing in line. She handed me my piece of paper. Scrawled on it in black ink was:

Name: Annie Leonhart (my picture was next to it, when did they take that?)

Bunk: No.23

Bunk Partner: Sasha Blouse

I sighed and walked over to my bed and put my things on the duvet. The good thing was that we had a window, the bad thing was that I had the bottom bunk so if I sat up during the night I'd hit my head. At least I was short. A girl who called herself Ymir was also on the bottom bunk in the bed next to us and she was easily around 172cm tall. Sucks to be her.

I heard a shrill squeal and turned around only to be greeted by a hug from a brunette with side swept bangs who smelt like potatoes.

"Great" I thought. "This must be Sasha." I sighed again and pried her off of me.

"Oh, sorry. You must be Annie, right? I hope it's you. I'm Sasha." She beamed at me. I shook her hand and I then grabbed my new uniform.

I started putting on my uniform and as soon as I finished I realised I messed up so I had to take everything off again and started over with the harnesses. After about five tries I finally had the harness connected and put together properly. At this point we all had no idea what they were for but I guess we just had to put it on anyway. Once I had finally finished putting on my uniforme I felt so incredibly relived. I straightened out my jacket and was about to leave when I heard Sasha cry out.

"Annie, Can I...have a little...help..here..UH!" She was jumping up and down trying to get her boots on and eventually ended up falling on my bed which - might I add- I had just made up.

I walked back over and helped her put her boots on and finally left. It was a good thing I left at the time that I did because any longer and I would have suffocated from the smell of sweaty teens and dust clouds everywhere, not to mention how freaking dark it is.

As soon as I got outside I was thrown into a blinding light. I shielded my eyes and waited for my eyes to adjust and carried on.

We were told to make our way to the meeting place which I liked to call "a random big piece of land" (I like things that are named for what they are, for example, treehouse, it's a tree and a house) and wait for further instructions. We all lined up again in rows from shortest to tallest. I was put in the third row to the front, even though I seemed like a giant to the people standing next to me. I wanted to join another line but they were all full so there was no chance.

The commander Keith came out a bit late, he was puffing for a moment, catching his breath but then stood up straight, his face was stern. He had dark tan-ish skin and piercing black eyes with dark bags underneath them. He wore a long black robe that reached the ground, you couldn't see his shoes, but I'm sure they were boots. I don't know how he wasn't fainting from the heat. It was 40° celsius **( 104° Fahrenheit if you don't use celsius)**

Suddenly the whole Training Corps went quiet. Everyone immediately put their right fist in front of their back and their left fist behind. This was a sign of respect among the "Titan Slayers" **(I have no idea what they'd call all of the corps together so this was good enough for me)** Don't do it and you'll be punished - at least that's what the tour guides had said.

The commander then gave a long speech, his booming voice was almost terrifying, yet nothing compared to a titan. After his speech Commander Keith went around, inspecting the lines. As he went past me I saw him give me a shady look (or at least I thought it was, you couldn't tell under all his makeup). I turned to look at him but he was already gone and onto the next lines.

A few seconds had passed when I felt a tug on my jacket. I turned around and faced a girl with raven hair pulled loosely into two ponytails.

"Hey, did you see the way Commander Keith was looking at you?"

"Yeah..but I don't think that's a good thing." I replied.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about. You weren't the only one. Besides, I heard it's normal. He tries to scare people often. That's why he adds extra eyeshadow underneath his eyes." We both laughed at this.

"Are you serious!" I asked, still giggling a little.

"DEAD serious." We both burst into laughter again.

"My name's Annie Leonhart." I held out my hand.

"Mina Carolina." She shook it.

I could hear yelling in the distance. I could just make out that it was something about not "saluting properly and being respectful" and all that jazz. Although, that wan't half as loud as when commander found out that somebody was eating a potato. I turned right around to see who it was and surprise surprise, it was my bunk mate, Sasha.

Sasha was immediately questioned and sent off running till sunset. She started running but as soon as she was past the cabins she had managed to drop her potato. She bent down to pick it up but Commander Keith told her to leave it and she continued running, unfortunately for her, she had to skip the rest of the meals that day.

As soon as she was out of sight we were sent back to our cabins to get ready for dinner. We still had plenty of time left so I re-made my bed and started reading a book I had brought along.

At around 6:30 our tour guides came in and directed us to the dining cabin. I found a seat next to Mina and we both grabbed our plates and lined up. While we were waiting instructors came and set up our table with napkins, cutlery and some fresh bread and butter which smelt so warm and fresh and delicious. When we reached the front of the line our expectations for what we were having were extremely high. We had seen steak and salads, Roast Dinners with Yorkshire Puddings and Chicken Stuffing, Fresh Fish and Chips with mushy peas and sea food platters.

"Ah, special dinners for these two, Commanders Orders." Said one of the cooks with a mischievous smile. "Enjoy." She cackled. What were they talking about? What were special dinners? We were about to find out. We were taken off to the side by another cook and around the back to where yet another cook was serving dishes of snot coloured, green soup. She swapped our plates for bowls and filled it with the horrible liquid that smelt sickly and sour.

We sat down at our table, reluctant to laying a finger on the soup and pushed it away. There was no way I was going to eat that. The putrid soup had started to bubble slightly. We went straight for the bread and butter though, piling it on our plates. We devoured it so quickly that when we finished we had hiccups.

The sun had started to go down when we started and when we finished it was properly dark. I watched as the door swung open and a depressed looking Sasha shuffled in. She found a spare seat next to me and rested her head on the table. Sweat was dripping from her forehead, the poor girl had been running for four hours. She was clutching a piece of half eaten bread that a girl called Krista - one of our bunk neighbors (her partner was Ymir, the 172cm person)-had given her.

"Hey Sasha.." I said, poking her a little so she stayed awake. "Do you want my soup? I'm full anyway." And at the sound of soup she perked up immediately. She grabbed a spare spoon and gulped the whole thing down in less than three seconds. She thanked me and quickly moved on to finishing Mina's.

"I'll kill all the titans! Even if I have to risk my life more than once! I'll make sure everyone of them is killed!" Yelled Eren Jaeger, this SUPER annoying (and extremely motivated and aggravated) derp whom I had met through Mikasa, yet another Bunk Neighbor. I don't know if they're adopted or anything but it's clear to me (and everyone else) that she like him. She's so over protective that it's almost sickening to watch.

Jean stood up, yet another idiot, banging his fist on the table. I'm 99.9% sure that Eren and Jean are complete enemies. What a great combination though, two idiots who think their ideas matter. It's perfect.

"And how do you think you're gonna be able to that ha? Like hell you're gonna destroy all the titans."

"Oh yeah, just you wait." Eren shot back.

"Hah, I see it now. You're just an aggravated teen who thinks that they can do whatever they want!" (finally somebody who agrees with me!) He cackled. "Oh I'm Eren, I'm a complete idiot, I'm gonna defeat all the titans! Every last one! La dee la dee da la dee la dee da!" Jean mocked.

The door suddenly burst open with a deafening BANG! There stood Commander Keith, his hands in fists by his side.

"What's all this racket?!" He asked, scanning the room. Eren and Jean sat down silently, still glaring at each other.

"Sasha passed some gas." Mikasa replied quickly. Mikasa's the type of person who's quick on their tongue. This can sometimes be a blessing or a curse.

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTT!" Sasha said, wide eyed. Mikasa didn't turn to look at her. I could tell that everyone was trying hard to keep a straight face, everyone but Commander and Mikasa.

"Why am I not surprised." The commander growled.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Sasha said, even more shocked this time. The commander left the room and moved on.

"MIKASA! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Sasha cried out. Mikasa then walked over to our table stuffed Sasha's mouth with some bread. Sasha immediately calmed down. After the commanders visit everyone started to pile out and return to their cabins. By the time I got out it was really late. I was dragging Sasha along because she had fallen asleep while we were waiting to leave and nobody volunteered to carry her so because I was her bunk partner I was elected to do the job. When we entered the girls cabin everyone was getting ready for bed. I hauled an extremely heavy, snoring, unconscious Sasha onto the top bunk and carefully tucked her in, trying not to wake her and then got ready for bed myself. Fortunately I had remembered to pack some PJ's so I got into them and settled into bed. I stayed awake a bit longer because I couldn't get to sleep so I read until my eyes could hardly stay open anymore. I snuggled into my blanket, making myself comfortable and finally got to sleep at around midnight. It took a while but once I was asleep I didn't wakeup until the next morning.


End file.
